A Love that Works for the Both of Us
by CCwritesthings
Summary: Jess finds a note saying Nick left. How will she cope and where did Nick go? T mostly with a few M chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NEW GIRL *DISCLAIMER***

He was done. He couldn't stand being around her any longer. Ever since the kiss almost two months ago, he couldn't be within her reach, for fear he'd do it again. The kiss happened on an impulse, a desire he couldn't ignore any longer. She was standing there in her pink robe looking so adorable, her eyes burning into his. But he didn't lose it until she touched his arm. It was too much! The electricity that ran from her finger tips to his arm clouded his vision and muddied his mind. Before he had time to recover his lips were already crashing down on hers. Was it mistake? Yes, since she had a boyfriend. But did he regret it? Not a chance in hell. And that was the real problem. He should regret it. He should be able to apologize and move on with his life. But he couldn't. He wanted more.

Thus he was moving. His ex-best buddy lived in Northern Cali and offered him a place to stay until he got back on his feet. Rex, as his friends called him was a gentle giant, standing at 6'8'' and weighing a good 300lbs. He wasn't the smartest man in the world, but he had a heart of pure gold. He owned an average sized farm that housed hundreds of animals. Most he kept were farm animals (cows, horses, pigs, goats ex.). The rest were animals he or the close knit community of Brookwood found injured or needing care. Was he a vet? No, but he had a sixth sense when it came to wildlife. The animals that he couldn't nurse back to health he always took to the nearby animal hospital. Long story short, Nick thought that Rex and his farm would be a perfect distraction from Jess.

He quit his bartending job, packed up his flannels and other clothing and left. He didn't bother with his other belongings, because he knew in the long run he'd have to see her again; and what better excuse than 'I need to come get the rest of my things'. That would be a while from now though. He had so many issues that he needed to sort out by himself, and he knew damn well he couldn't with Jessica Day being across the hallway. He focused back on the long stretch of road in front of him, pressed the gas pedal down a little harder, and turned on some Jim Croce. He already missed her.

Jess woke up at the crack of dawn as usual, and made her way to the kitchen. She cracked two eggs into the frying pan and started steeping her tea. She felt groggy and just not all together. It had been that way for a good two months now. She woke up a few times a night, every night since the kiss. She could not stop thinking about it. It infuriated her that they lived together for almost two years and he waited for that specific moment to lay one on her. How could he do that? Sam was across the hall in her bed and Nick made out with her in front of her very bedroom door. Why should he get to do that to her? She and Sam had a good thing going. He was good looking and successful, every girls dream. But she knew in her heart it wasn't right. Her idea of love was flawed; until that crazy, unexpected, magical kiss only months ago.

The timer on the stove went off interrupting her thoughts. She flipped the eggs and poured her tea. It was time. They needed to talk about it. Was she the only one not sleeping over this? Did it really not mean anything to him? She needed to find out. She put the eggs on a plate, turned off the stove top, and made her way to Nick's bedroom. She stood there looking at his door for what felt like forever. She straightened her pajamas, ran her fingers briskly through her hair, and knocked. She waited and knocked again. "Nick" she said in almost a whisper "Nick" she said a second time much louder and confident than the first. With still no answer she opened the door.

His room looked much cleaner than usual and that worried her. She turned as if in slow motion and her heart dropped into her stomach. His closet was bare. Not a flannel in sight.

Everything registered in her mind all at once. He left. She shut the door and sank down onto his floor. Eyes wide with fear and confusion she felt the tears begin to pour. She stared at a spot on his wall and let the waterworks continue. She then let her eyes fall to his desk where a folded piece of paper caught her blurry gaze. She stood slowly as the room spun round her. Her legs felt like gelatin as her feet carried her seemingly heavy body to the folded piece of dead tree. Her shaky hands grabbed the paper and slowly began to unfold it. She looked at the first words _Dear Roommates, _unable to see clearly she took the sleeve of her pajamas and wiped her eyes. She started again, this time with a little more stability.

_Dear Roommates, I have taken an opportunity to go on adventure. Don't worry about me I have plenty of food and water. The wind is calling me away to…just don't worry about me guys. I for the first time in my life have a plan. Sure I should have told you guys in person, but we all know I'm not good with this stuff. So for now I guess just a generic good bye should work. I am sorry but it's something I have to do. Good Bye, Nick Miller_

She read it probably a hundred times. A 'generic good bye' what the hell Nick? Why did he bother saying good bye at all? Winston is practically his brother and Schmidt has been his best friend for years. And she was…well she thought that maybe, just maybe she had a special place in his heart. But this answered it all. She wasn't special, she was just a friend. They were all just worthy of a simple goodbye.

He stopped at a diner for breakfast. He was only around two hours away, but he was prolonging the journey. He knew that while he lived at the farm he would have to make some major changes in his life; which was what he wanted, but he was a coward. He would have to wake up early, and care for the animals. He needed to change, he had to. But he was afraid. Even though Jess may never want him, he sure as hell wasn't good enough for her now. And hopefully one day he would be good enough. But he couldn't think of that now. Right now the only thing that mattered was him. He had to want to change for him, or it would never work out. She deserved better, and he was determined to become that 'better' she needed. He generously tipped the waitress with the little money he had left and slowly made his way to his car.

As he pulled into Rex's long driveway he slowed down to look around. His home was surrounded by vast rolling hills that never seemed to end. He drove past four separate pastures, each with different livestock and was outlined with a tall white fence. As Nick went further along the never ending driveway he saw a woman on a horse coming towards him.

"Hey you must be Nicholas" she yelled in a kind southern voice while he rolled down his window. "Um yes. Please call me Nick".

"Well ok Nick". She replied with a large smile. "I'm Anne. It's so nice to finally meet ya. Rex always talks about ya and wonders when you're coming to visit. It has been far too long Nick. He worries about ya." Her horse started getting antsy and took a few steps back. "Well keep following the path down yonder and before ya know it you'll see our house. Nice meeting ya Nick". She turned the horse around and galloped away before he could reply.

He didn't know that Rex had a woman in his life, but then again they didn't talk like they used to. He and Rex both grew up in the windy city of Chicago. Rex was ten and Nick was six when they first met, it was a typical snowy December morning. Nick was on his way to pick up his baseball mitt from a friend that lived a few blocks from his house. He jumped and played in the snow as he slowly made his way to his destination, when he heard "Hey kid!" He looked up to see a tall kid with long black hair motioning for him to come here. So Nick jogged over to see what the kid needed. As he arrived he, looked down to see a small litter of puppies piled on top of each other, trying to keep warm in the negative temperatures. "I've been trying to warm them up for the last hour; I can't carry all of them to my house at once. Will you help me?" The tall boy asked with worry etched across his face. "PLEASE" he almost broke down crying. Nick looked at the boy then back to the small helpless puppies "Sure" Nick kneeled down on one knee, patted the boy on the back, and asked "Where are we taking them?"

"To my house, I live about five minutes away. I have a shed in my backyard that has a heater. I'll put them in there and look after them."

"I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick" he said as he stuck out his hand for a friendly handshake. "I'm Robert but you can call me Rex" He said griping his hand.

The talked nonstop the whole way to Rex's house, mostly about school and little facts about one another. Then Nick noticed Rex started acting strange "There's my house" Rex said staring at the pale yellow building to the left of them. "Well come on" Nick yelled while running into the backyard. "Wait Nick" Rex said sprinting to catch up with him.

"My dad's home we should be quiet.'' Rex looked worried and Nick being young didn't understand "Is he sick?" "No Nick my dad just gets grumpy and hates noise."

They entered the small shed and sat the puppies down. Nick looked around the small space and noticed a worn out mattress in the corner. Rex saw that Nick was staring at his bed and said "It's for the animals. I take care of a lot in here. Thank you for the help Nick but I think you should be getting home. I don't want your parents worrying about you."

He saw the large country styled home closing in from the distance. It was a large two story house, with a porch and swing. Quite frankly it looked like a stereotypical house you'd expect to see anywhere in the south. But it had a real uniqueness about it. The color blue that cover most of the house that wasn't brick reminded him of a certain someone's eyes 'just great' he thought to himself. There were flowers everywhere and the pops of color almost made him sick. The arches looked handcrafted with a completely original swerve design.

Nick brought his slowly dying car to a halt and got out. The smell that filled his nostrils was sweet, but not overly so; and the air was crisp with a small breeze. The sun was high and beaming straight down on him as if saying 'no more button downs and jeans'. He felt the gravel road shift as he shortened his strides making his way toward the door. He was excited to see Rex it had been ten years since the last time they saw each other. He was thankful that Rex wanted anything to do with him, let alone invite him to stay.

Jess sat on his bed, red eyed and alone. She had been that way for the last three hours. She was still in a state of shock and couldn't face the others yet. A loud knock on the door caused her to jump in fright.

"Nick, have you seen my olive-brown cardigan?" Schmidt asked in a worried/frantic tone. A silence took over only to be interrupted "Damnit Nick! It's an emergency!" he waited a little longer "If my olive-brown cardi is under one of your piles of rancid stench…" the door opened. "Jess! What are you doing in here without a gas mask?" he looked around the room then back at Jess "He left?'' Schmidt asked. She just looked straight ahead unable to so much as nod.

"That Bastard! How could he do this to me? I assume it was for selfish reasons, I mean come on the man doesn't have fifty dollars to his name, and how far could he go?" he took a deep breath and took a good look at Jess. "Hey…Jess are you ok?"

She slowly looked up with large crocodile tears falling from her eyes "Nick left me"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. There will be much MUCH more to come (hopefully if it is deemed good). I have so many ideas for this story. I wanted it to be something that would never happen on the show but be really fun to read and picture it happening. Also I hope the past/present; Nick/Jess jumping around wasn't too confusing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Flashbacks are now **_**italicized **_**to hopefully avoid confusion. THANK YOU for all the reviews. Enjoy :)**

Jess and Schmidt were curled up on top of Nick's bed. Her tears had long run out leaving nothing but a salty residue down her cheeks and neck. Schmidt kept cursing under his breath and muttering complete nonsense; while shifting around continuously, like a restless baby.

They were that way for most of the morning until Winston entered the room. His eyes went wide and darted back and forth "What's going on in here guys?"

Schmidt was the only one to look up "Nick left Winston. He left a freakin' sorry excuse for a farewell letter, sloppily packed his garbage bag and left!" he threw the letter at Winston and stormed out of the room dramatically.

Winston sat on the edge of the bed and read Nicks goodbye letter. "This makes no sense. Why would he just up and leave?" He rubbed his brow and brought his attention to Jess.

"Jess" he said while patting her leg gently. "Hey Jess look at me" he said this time more forcefully while shaking her slightly.

When she brought her eyes to look into his it took everything he had not to gasp out loud. Her once big beautiful blue eyes were almost completely gone, only to be replaced by very dull gray ones. They were blood shot to the extent of being red instead of pink. But worse than the drastic color change, there was a look of defeat in them.

He knew that Nick had feelings for Jess. I mean it was obvious: that's why Nick had the idea for the no nail oath Schmidt talked about, that's why Nick didn't care for Paul, and more importantly that's why Nick didn't move in with Caroline. Nick loved her. When he found out Nick kissed her he wasn't as shocked as he let show. But what he apparently failed to see was that Jess was just as crazy about Nick.

He didn't move in with Caroline because Jess talked him out of it. Come to think of it she was more broken than any of them when she found out he was leaving. She never liked his girlfriends, and always seemed a bit jealous. She always made him breakfast and looked after him as much as Nick would allow.

Winston's eyes widened to the point of bulging out of their sockets "Oh my God Jess…you love him" she whimpered while lunging towards him and enveloping him in a needy huge.

"I love him so much" she replied in a throaty cry. She grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt, held on for dear life, and started to sob again.

One thing was certain; next time he saw Nick Miller he was going to teach him a lesson. Running from his feelings and breaking Jess's heart was NOT going to fly by him.

THE FARM:

Nick's foot barely grazed the first step of Rex's porch, when the front door swung open. Before Nick even had a chance to see who it was, he was being picked up and swung around.

"Nick! It's so good to see you again" Rex practically yelled while putting Nick back on the ground.

As Nick gained back his equilibrium he smiled "Rex. I see you're still as strong as ever" he hugged him and laughed "It's good to see you too man".

_The last time he saw Rex was ten years ago. They were at a bar just off of Nick's college campus. They didn't get to hang out often because of Nick's academics and Rex's jobs. So when they did hang out it was a real treat that they both enjoyed and cherished. _

_Nick was not really drunk, but very close to it; and Rex didn't have a drop (he didn't drink). The conversation started off very friendly, consisting mainly of plans for the future filled with hopes and dreams. _

_Rex spoke of this farmland that was for sale. He wanted to purchase it, build a home, and have live stock. It was his dream. He wanted Nick to go with him and see if it was large enough and worth the money. _

_But Nicks head was in the clouds. He hadn't bothered paying attention to what his friend was saying. "You know Caroline hates this bar. She hates it when I drink more than one beer too. She says it'll turn me into a bald-beer belly-old man." He took another shot and stared at the empty glass. "Caroline said she wouldn't marry me until I graduate from law school."_

_Rex looked at the state of his best friend. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in a while. He had bags under his eyes and a frown that appeared to be permanently etched around his mouth. "She bosses you around too much Nick. I mean you have to make all these deals and compromises, when she is out doing whatever. Do you even know where she is right now?"_

_Nick looked up at Rex with fists clenched "Don't you talk about Caroline that way man!"_

"_I'm sorry Nick but I've held my tongue long enough. She's bad for you. She's changing you into someone you're not. And I HATE it Nick! My best friend is different and I can't do a damn thing about it!"_

_At that moment Nick saw red and let his fist find Rex's jaw. And with a loud 'crack' his vision focused in on a shocked and hurt Rex._

Nick remembered that night long ago: _He remembered the blood that poured and soaked Rex's 'nice' shirt, he remembered the dull cramp in his right hand, but what stood out the most in his memory was the hurt and despair in Rex's eyes. He tried to stop him and apologize but Rex stormed out of the bar, got in his car, and drove away. _

He brought his thoughts back to the present and smiled again at Rex. "I see your living your dream. The house, the animals, the land, it's so great man. I'm happy for you".

Rex's face lit up, and he looked so happy he might explode "Well come on in, let me show you around".

As he followed a speedy Rex to the porch, then to the entrance of the house; he realized just how big and beautiful it really was. There were so many little details that just screamed out 'I AM LOVED'. Even the front door had 'Welcome Friends' carved neatly (in cursive) horizontally across.

Rex grabbed the large copper doorknob and opened the door. He stood to the side welcoming Nick to his home.

"Oh my God Rex, you built this?" Nick said while taking in his surroundings.

The floors were a dark wood and the walls were faux log cabin 'esque'. Nick guessed that he halved logs and mounted them along the walls, supper impressive none the less. There was a huge stair case to the right of him, along with an entrance to the living room. From where Nick was standing he could see a huge stone fireplace, a bookcase, and a couch in between two comfortable looking chairs. The room was very dark, but extremely cozy looking.

"Yep took me a few years, but it was definitely worth all the time and effort" Rex said while subconsciously rubbing his shoulder.

Looking straight ahead of him (left of the stairs) Nick saw an enormous window, with a sitting area underneath. The view from the window was breathtaking. You could see hills in the distance, a large barn, and a full blown vegetable garden that never seemed to end.

"Come on let me show you your room, and where you can clean up. Then I'll have Anne make us an early supper" he said while starting up the stairs.

THE LOFT:

Winston had successfully calmed Jess down. She eventually fell asleep, or passed out of exhaustion (which was probably more likely). He gently laid her head down on a pillow, covered her up and tiptoed out of the room.

Schmidt was on the couch sulking, while calling everyone he could think of asking 'if they knew where Nick was'.

Winston sighed and shook his head "Schmidt, Schmidt stop. Nobody knows where he is ok." He took the phone out of his hand and sat beside of him. "He'll come back when he's ready; we just have to give him time".

"What if he doesn't Winston, I mean come on all I do is fuss at him. I tell him at least three times a day to work out. Just the other day I shoved a banana down his throat, and told him it was for his well being".

Winston laughed "Jesus Schmidt. I'm doing this for all of mankind, JAR".

"I just don't get it. It's not like he has prospects or…"

Winston rolled his eyes and interrupted him "Maybe it's not that complicated. Stop over thinking this, maybe he just needed to leave. It doesn't have anything to do with you trying to kill him with fruit."

Schmidt tried to cut in and give his two cents, but Winston continued.

"I love him Schmidt, but the man is a coward. He runs away from the good and embraces the negative. It's who he is. For as long as I've known him he's always running from something: family problems, success, his feelings, love. It's the only way he knows how to cope."

"But why now? Why would he leave now Winston? He's not successful, his family is fine…"

"I have a hunch it's because of his feelings towards a certain someone" he said while motioning his head in the direction of Nick's room. "Trust me on this Schmidt, he'll be back."

THE FARM:

Rex opened the door to Nick's new bedroom, patted him on the back and said "Your bathroom in just across the hall. I'll bring your stuff up for you and I'll come and get you when the food is ready". He smiled, turned around, and left.

The room was larger than his back at the loft. The floor was the same as everywhere else in the house, wooden, and dark. But the walls were a soft blue like the sky, and had a slight textured look to them. They were bare except for a large rectangular window, a few small shelves, and a mounted guitar. There was a queen sized bed, with a nightstand on both sides. The bed spread was a darker blue, but not quite royal, with light and dark shades of blue cross stitch patterns. There were two doors leading to a large walk-in closet, and a dresser just beside those doors. On the opposite side of the room, there was a stone fireplace, with a small couch resting on a tan rug facing the flames.

Nick loved it. It was spacious, light, and clean; very different from his old room. He turned admiring ever detail when his eyes found the mounted guitar again. It had been a long time since he last strummed a guitar. He got closer to it and wondered if the strings could hold a tune, when Rex walked in carrying his bags of clothing.

"How do you like it? This is the second biggest bedroom in the house and I figured you'd want the extra space. I really hope this is ok, if not I can…"

"Whoa Rex, slow down man. This is perfect. You answering my letter and letting me stay here; it means so much to me. Especially after what I did to you. I'm so sorry Rex." Nick found he couldn't even look him in the eyes because of the tears threatening to fall.

Rex's voice was soft but still kept a happy tone "What's past is past Nick. I don't hold grudges and I don't remember you by that night. I think of all the fun times we've had, and the things you've done for me. If anything Nick, I owe you."

"Hey let's not do this now. I'm in no mood to cry all over your amazing home."

Rex nodded and retreated once more "Anne's making chili. You're in for a treat".

Nick walked to his bathroom. It was smaller than the one in the loft, but the perfect size for one person. It had a dual shower/tub that was larger than most he'd seen, a his and her sick with a mirror above, and a toilet that was separated from the rest of the room by a half wall. The floor was stone; the same stone that covered the fireplaces. The walls were a cream color (although not too yellow), and there were small semi circle windows on the outer wall that let in just the right amount of light.

He shut and locked the door, took off his clothes and turned on the water. The words 'If anything Nick, I owe you' kept haunting his mind.

_It was Rex's 16__th__ birthday, so being his best friend Nick came over to visit. He knocked on the door several times. Not getting a response; he went into the back yard, where he heard muffled crying and a deep voice saying "Shut up or I'll kill it"._

_He made his way to the shed and peeked inside through a small crack. What he saw turned his blood cold even to this day. There was Rex's dad standing as tall and drunk as ever, kicking Rex hard in the back and stomach. He had a knife to a small creature threatening to kill it if Rex kept crying._

"_Yo..you trying to pl..play me boy?" he kicked him hard again. This time Rex started coughing up blood. "Lo..looks like I ge…get to kill the li..little son of a bitch th..then." He lifted his knife and Rex screamed._

_Nick couldn't take it any longer. He swung open the door and tackled Rex's dad. He felt a searing pain on the underside of his right forearm._

"_Nick get out of here" Rex yelled while grabbing the small puppy, and trying his best to limp away._

_Nick got up and grimaced at the large gash in his arm that was bleeding badly. He looked at Rex who had made it maybe five yards away, before he started coughing up my blood. _

"_Hold on buddy" Nick yelled. But before he could take a step Rex's dad pushed him to the ground._

"_Wh..who the hell do yo..you think you a..are?" Nick tried to move but he wasn't fast enough, when I foot landed right on his face. He heard his nose break. He tasted the blood. He felt the sharp pain. He saw the stars. "Th…that'll teach ya yo..you dumb ki..id" Rex's dad said hobbling away._

_He got up with blood pouring from his nose and arm; and made his way to Rex. He was in bad shape and Nick could tell he needed to go to the hospital. _

_Thirty minutes later and a lot of blood loss, they made it to the Emergency Room. Nick didn't remember too much after that. He passed out from his injuries and pure exhaustion._

Nick knew that he saved Rex's life that day. As the warm water turned to cold; he looked at his scar, and brought a hand up to feel the slight crooked tip of his nose. For the first time in years Nick Miller cried. He cried for all the feelings he didn't share and all the people that he hurt or that hurt him. He cried for his dad, for Rex, for Rex's dad, Caroline, Schmidt, Winston, and most recently for Jess. He ran away to better himself and he hoped to God he didn't hurt her by doing so. He had hurt her enough over Paul, and lord knows he ruined her and Sam. But he promised himself this: once he improved himself, he would make it up to her. He can only pray that she'll let him.

**A/N: When I was writing this chapter I wanted to be descriptive and really help you guys picture the house, ex. I got to one point and I thought of 'Pepperwood' and the merman scene. I hope I wasn't that bad lol. **

**Also I've noticed a scar on Jake Johnsons right forearm *creeper* which is why I added that in; and there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with Jakes nose but I added that in cause his nose is a little crooked and thought that would be a cool explanation *takes deep breath*.**

**Hope you liked it, more soon :)**


End file.
